The present invention relates to the management of print services, such as for example the management of job and maintenance scheduling, and the procurement of print media.
It may frequently occur that a print shop undertakes to perform a particular print job because, at the time the job was commissioned, the capacity was available to perform the job. The commercial value of the job in question may not however be particularly high. A subsequent job of significantly greater commercial value to the print shop may then be refused because of commitments made vis-à-vis the job already accepted, even though this course of action now represents a loss to the print shop.